


Когда солнце взойдет

by yolo_jackie



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, case-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В полдень 18 августа 2015 года в городе Ливингстон Джим Кирк встретил прозрачного человека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда солнце взойдет

**Author's Note:**

> AU, дыры в пространстве, времени и обоснуе. Заимствования, немного цитат, отрывочное повествование и щепотка пафоса.

Джим Кирк оглушительно чихнул и вытер пот со лба, оставляя на нем неровную полоску мотоциклетного масла. Кажется, сейчас стало окончательно очевидно, что его утро совсем не задалось.

Еще милю назад с его байком было все в порядке: двигатель урчал как котенок, а потом вдруг как отрезало. Будто Джим пересек невидимую линию, за которой двигатель решил, что с него хватит. Осмотр ничего не дал – на первый взгляд все работало как надо. Джим озадаченно потер нос, оставляя на нем очередную кляксу, и взъерошил волосы, превращая их в настоящий художественный беспорядок.

Трасса 20 была пустынна, словно вместо Джорджии пересекала какую-нибудь Сахару. Чертов юг, подумал Джим, вот ведь угораздило же его. Ждать, пока в этой дыре покажется хоть одна машина, не хотелось, да и сидеть сложа руки было не совсем в его правилах. Жажда деятельности бурлила внутри, Джим какое-то время померил обочину шагами, снуя туда-сюда, что в его случае было признаком нарастающего волнения и активных мыслительных процессов. 

Солнце начало припекать не на шутку, а на зубах скрипел песок. Нелюбовь к южным штатам выросла сразу на несколько пунктов. С обреченным вздохом Джим включил GPS. Тот подумал немного, подвисая, и Джим в который раз пообещал себе купить модель поновее. 

Когда GPS наконец-то перестал думать и выдал полезную информацию, оказалось, что всего в нескольких милях от его местонахождения был небольшой городок. Как раз то, что нужно. Джим найдет мастерскую, починит дурацкий двигатель – в чем бы ни заключалась его проблема, – зальет полный бак и двинет дальше по дорогам, которые никуда не ведут. 

Поймав свое отражение в боковом зеркале заднего вида, Джим поморщился. Он был похож на чумазого мальчишку-хулигана из соседнего двора, которому для полноты образа не хватало разве что пластыря на носу, сбитых коленей и разодранных джинсов. Покопавшись, он выудил из сумки уже видавшую виды тряпку и вытер лицо и руки. Масло въелось в кожу на пальцах и забилось под ногти, но это Джима беспокоило мало.

Он бросил тряпку обратно в сумку, устроил ладони на прогретых солнцем ручках байка и медленно покатил его вперед.

***

Этот город – самая большая дыра из всех, которые Джиму доводилось видеть, а уж это говорило о многом. Серьезно. GPS отрубился почти мгновенно, и Джим бы мстительно подумал, что туда ему и дорога, только вот шкурой чувствовал, что такие финты техники сулили ему крупные неприятности.

Улицы города на самом деле мало чем отличались от той же трассы. Пусто, пыльно, жарко и ни единой живой души. Джим оставил байк у покрытого трещинами тротуара, здраво рассудив, что здесь, кажется, не найдется никого, кому бы захотелось покуситься на этот временно бесполезный кусок железа. 

Джим обошел пару улиц и заглянул в несколько домов, прежде чем убедился в том, что город действительно заброшен. Здания смотрели на него грязными разбитыми стеклами и будто с любопытством, и Джим не мог избавиться от чувства, что по его спине мурашками скользит чей-то взгляд, аккуратно пересчитывая позвонки. Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя это странное наваждение. Безумие какое-то. 

Над городом возвышалась старая часовня и – чуть дальше – массивные трубы какого-то завода. Кажется, этот городок был промышленным: наверняка большинство населения работало на заводе, а когда тот приостановил работу, им пришлось покинуть обжитые места. Удовлетворенный своим идеально нормальным объяснением ситуации Джим продолжил осмотр. В конце концов, то, что город заброшен, не помешает ему найти мастерскую и с помощью оставленных там инструментов покопаться в двигателе самостоятельно.

Пыль оседала на ботинках и на волосах: Джим стоял посреди улицы с закрытыми глазами, и ощущение, что вот-вот прямо на него понесется выскочивший из-за угла автомобиль, не покидало. Ему казалось, он стоит где-нибудь на обрыве в Большом Каньоне, и тот самый автомобиль унесет его вместе с собой в пропасть. Он втянул носом разгоряченный воздух и легкий запах раскаленного асфальта и заорал что было силы – просто так, чтобы посмотреть, что будет. Чтобы узнать – выйдет ли кто на звук его голоса. Чтобы услышать – отскочит ли эхо, сойдет ли какая-нибудь песчаная лавина, ударит ли в него молния за нарушение покоя в этом месте или еще что-нибудь в этом роде.

Ладно, последний вариант был едва ли не глупее, чем, собственно, сама выходка. Джим открыл глаза и снова оглянулся, но вокруг ничего так и не изменилось. Грязно-белый фургончик, в котором раньше продавали мороженое, выцветшие буквы «У Молли» на одном из домов, красно-белый знак «стоп» чуть дальше у дороги.

Мастерская нашлась на соседней улице, и Джим, победно вскинув кулак, побрел обратно к байку, чтобы прикатить его к месту назначения. Как он и ожидал, внутри можно было откопать пару комплектов инструментов, так что он тут же принялся за работу.

Счет времени сразу был утерян. Вообще казалось, что оно остановилось, существовали только Джим и механизм напротив, который – странное дело – был совершенно исправен. Джим чертыхнулся сквозь зубы и решил заново перепроверить цилиндры.

– У тебя ничего не выйдет, парень, – сообщил чей-то мрачный голос позади него, и Джим от удивления упустил гаечный ключ себе на ногу.  
– Твою мать, – зло зашипел от боли он, но все равно повернулся на голос. А ведь он считал, что город пуст. Даже Джим Кирк не застрахован от ошибок. 

Если бы Джим не убрал гаечный ключ подальше, он бы, вероятно, упустил его себе на ногу повторно. Вероятно, даже специально, потому что это был бы отличный способ прочистить себе мозги, которые, кажется, начали сдавать под влиянием жары. Иначе как объяснить, что обладатель мрачного голоса стоял перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, и... и был совершенно прозрачным. Как призрак, только по-настоящему. Джим с любопытством склонил голову: черт возьми, он же мог видеть сквозь этого человека, как ветер гонял мусор по улице. Он хотел бы задать какой-то умный вопрос, но в горле пересохло, и ему пришлось прокашляться. Дела продолжали идти не по плану: вместо умного вопроса, Джим – слава богу, без унизительной дрожи в голосе – заметил:  
– Ты прозрачный.  
Человек закатил глаза и ядовито согласился:  
– Да, я в курсе.  
Джим все еще пялился на него. Судя по одежде, тот однозначно появился здесь недавно. С удивлением Джим отметил, что может видеть даже аккуратно уложенные набок темные волосы.  
– Ты закончил? – с издевкой осведомился человек, видимо, имея в виду то, как Джим его осматривал. Джим на автомате нахально улыбнулся ему в ответ:  
– Нет, я только начал, – а потом бросил взгляд на свои руки, и его улыбка погасла, словно где-то в мозгу выключили рубильник. Он поднял глаза и уставился на призрака (да-да, Кирк, именно) перед ним, и теперь в его взгляде не было ни капли удивления, только чистая, неподдельная паника. – Почему я становлюсь прозрачным? – сглотнув вязкую слюну, спросил он, невесть как совладав с собственным голосом.  
– Чертов полдень, – теперь пришла очередь призрака ругаться. Выражение его лица внезапно стало обеспокоенным. – Слушай меня внимательно, парень. Думай о хорошем, думай о том, что могло бы удержать тебя.  
– Что?.. – слабо переспросил Джим. Что нес этот человек? Какое, к чертям, держаться, если у него даже рук нормальных теперь для этого нет? Призрак в несколько молниеносных шагов сократил между ними расстояние и хорошенько его тряхнул.  
– Смотри на меня, – приказал он, крепко уцепившись Джиму в плечи, и Джим чувствовал его хватку. – Смотри на меня, вот так, да. Думай о том, от чего тебе хочется жить. Семья, друзья, любовь, что угодно, только думай.  
Голос призрака становился тише, пока не превратился в успокаивающее бормотание. Он не опускал рук и напряженно вглядывался Джиму в лицо. 

Джим сосредоточился. Легко сказать – думай о том, от чего хочется жить. Внутренности скручивало; он чувствовал, как теряет цвет и осязаемость, как тает, превращаясь в пар. Чужой голос проникал внутрь, отдаваясь эхом где-то у бешено стучащего сердца.

«От чего хочется жить».

Джим вспомнил дороги – бескрайние, уходящие за горизонт, но на этом не заканчивающиеся, подумал о полях Айовы, которую, как ему казалось, он всю жизнь ненавидел, подумал о звездном небе и обо всех тех вещах, которые обещал сам себе, и его понемногу начало отпускать. Земля под ногами стала как никогда твердой, и Джим поднял голову, гордо задрал подбородок и открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с призраком, который вдруг оказался реальным. Джим успел поймать остатки обеспокоенного взгляда, прежде чем его лицо снова превратилось в мрачную маску. Призрак убрал руки и сделал шаг назад, теперь и сам окинул Джима оценивающим взглядом.

– Молодец, парень, – бросил он. – Ты выбрался.  
– Кто ты? – спросил Джим то, что уже давно вертелось на языке. О расстановке приоритетов он подумает потом – и о том, почему его вопрос звучал не как «что здесь происходит».  
– Маккой, – кивнул ему призрак. – Леонард Маккой. Добро пожаловать в Ливингстон, штат Джорджия.

***

– Не расскажешь, что за херня это была, Леонард Маккой? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Джим. – Меня, кстати, Джим Кирк зовут.  
– Рад за тебя, – буркнул себе под нос Маккой, а затем чуть громче добавил. – Это все полдень. Тут такое каждый день случается, просто первый раз сложно. У тех, с кем рядом никого нет в этот момент, шансы практически нулевые.

Значит, этот Леонард Маккой и правда собирался ответить на все его вопросы, не отпираясь. Сомнительное достижение, но что есть, то есть.

– Это все здорово, но давай-ка лучше сначала. Ты призрак? – без обиняков спросил Джим. Он и раньше не особо страдал желанием выглядеть нормальным вменяемым человеком в глазах других, а тут необходимость в этом и вовсе отпала.  
– Как и ты, – пожал плечами Маккой. – Как и весь этот город.  
Вот теперь картина начала понемногу проясняться.  
– Значит, город-призрак, – утвердительно заявил Джим. – А что происходит в полдень? И почему я стал одним из вас? Насколько я помню, я был жив не далее, чем час назад.  
– Ты умер в тот момент, когда пересек границу города, – жестко ответил Маккой. – Не в настоящем смысле умер, конечно, но для города ты мертв, Джим, а значит – находишься в его власти.

Джим в жизни не слышал большего бреда, включая болтовню дяди Фрэнка, но почему-то был уверен: Леонард Маккой говорил правду.

– Время здесь, – Маккой запнулся, явно подбирая слова, – течет немного по-другому, но мы считаем дни по полдням. Если верить этому исчислению, я «мертв» уже три месяца. В полдень лезет наружу наш настоящий облик, поэтому мы становимся прозрачными. Город будто не хочет, чтобы мы об этом забывали. 

От горечи в его голосе у Джима сбилось дыхание.

– Полдень не представляет опасности для тех, кто хочет жить, или тех, кого такое существование устраивает, – тем временем продолжил тот. Джим заметил, как подчеркнуто равнодушно Маккой произнес слово «существование». – Но стоит только отчаяться, и все – будь уверен, на следующий же день растаешь, не останется и следа.  
– Много здесь людей? – переваривая информацию, спросил Джим.  
– С тобой семь человек, это если из живых. Неживых больше, но они не любят показываться. Я думаю, солнце пугает их.

Они вышли на улицу. Маккой шел чуть впереди, и Джиму пришлось догонять, чтобы поравняться с ним. Черта с два он позволит ему вести – так, будто Джим несмышленый ребенок, которому требуется экскурсия. Маккой скосил на него взгляд – Джим заметил скептически вдернутую бровь – но ничего не сказал. Да и вообще он не был похож на болтливого типа. Ничего, Джиму всегда отлично удавалось говорить за двоих.

– Так что, как ты сюда попал? – преувеличенно жизнерадостно спросил он и нарвался на очередной взгляд, вроде, «господи, почему это происходит именно со мной».  
– Ехал мимо, – поджав губы, ответил Маккой, – дай думаю, загляну к призракам в гости.  
– Сарказм – это лучшая твоя сторона, я понял, – кивнул Джим, внутренне развеселившись, и опередил Маккоя, преграждая ему дорогу. – Но вот в чем дело – я видел твои глаза, Леонард Маккой. Тогда, в мастерской, когда вот-вот должен был умереть по-настоящему. Ты спас мне жизнь.  
– Да, и уже начинаю об этом жалеть, – серьезно сообщил тот и просто обошел Джима стороной. Тот постоял пару секунд, рассматривая мелкие камешки под ногами, а потом – так же не поднимая головы – окликнул:  
– Эй, Маккой!  
Тот не подал голос, но Джим знал, что он замер на месте. Джим обернулся и понял, что оказался прав. Маккой остановился, и в его напряженной линии плеч, было что-то такое...  
– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Джим и увидел, на самом деле увидел, как Маккой выдохнул.  
– Не за что, – бросил он через плечо и добавил, – поторапливайся. Если заблудишься – будешь сам виноват.

Какое-то время они шли молча, и эта тишина давалась Джиму с огромным трудом. Маккой немного понаблюдал за его мучениями, а потом фыркнул и заговорил первым.  
– Я ехал в соседний штат. Машина заглохла прямо у города, мимо никто не проезжал, да и темнеть начинало, так что я решил, что лучше будет остаться в городе. Не лучшее решение в моей жизни.  
– Значит, схема примерно одна и та же, – задумчиво протянул Джим. – Город притягивает.  
– Да, Спок пришел к этому же выводу, – кивнул Маккой. Джим непонятливо нахмурился. – Остальные попались точно так же.  
– Что еще за Спок?

На мгновение губы Маккоя искривились в ухмылке – самое близкое к улыбке в его исполнении из того, что Джим пока видел, – и он хмыкнул, явно предвкушая веселье.  
– Скоро сам увидишь.

***

Маккой привел его в заброшенную гостиницу. Именно там на Джима и накатило ощущение ненормальности происходящего. В одной из просторных комнат их уже ждали.

За столом сидел кудрявый пацан и с сосредоточенным видом ковырялся в радиоприемнике. На лбу у него было словно крупными буквами написано: «Я несовершеннолетний», а на потрепанной футболке, если присмотреться хорошенько, – «Guns N' Roses» и Джим, не сдержавшись, громко хмыкнул. Кудри у пацана были буйными и лохматыми – будто у него была привычка постоянно запускать туда пятерню. Однако искусность работы с проводами нельзя было не отметить. Джим полюбовался какое-то время, а потом отвлекся на голос Маккоя.  
– Это Чехов, – сказал он, явно заметив интерес Джима. – Павел Андреевич, – добавил он с едва уловимым теплом в голосе. – Наш местный гений.  
Джим кивнул и перевел взгляд на стоявшее в углу комнаты старое немного облезлое кресло, где с ногами сидела девушка с длинными волосами, завязанными в высокий хвост, и сережками причудливой формы. В руках она держала книгу, однако надпись на обложке Джиму ни о чем не говорила, потому что была написана не по-английски. Будто почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, девушка подняла голову. Джим и Маккой подошли ближе.  
– Это Джим Кирк, – представил его Маккой.  
– Ухура, – кивнула она и выглядела при этом не очень-то впечатленно. Такие вещи Джим обычно воспринимал как личный вызов.  
– Просто Ухура? – спросил он, подключая все свое обаяние. – А как же фамилия?  
– Это и есть фамилия, – мило улыбнулась она, но глаз ее эта улыбка совсем не коснулась. Маккой легонько толкнул его локтем.  
– Даже не пытайся, парень, – прошептал он ему на ухо. – Спок тебе голову оторвет. Если после того, как Ухура тобой займется, от тебя вообще что-нибудь останется.  
– Я люблю, когда мне бросают вызов, – подмигнул ему Джим, и Маккой закатил глаза.  
– Идиот, – буркнул он и жестом позвал идти дальше.

В соседней комнате сурового вида парень тренировался со шпагой. Джим бросил красноречивый взгляд на Маккоя.  
– Я не буду спрашивать, где вы откопали шпагу, – заявил он.  
– Это Сулу, – пояснил тот, верно истолковав слова Джима. – Сулу хороший человек. Но его лучше не злить.  
– Да, я вижу, – пробормотал Джим. – Слушай, так что за загадочный Спок, о котором столько разговоров?  
– Пойдем, – махнул ему Маккой. – Спок в лаборатории.

В лаборатории? Пока Маккой не видел, Джим скорчил за его спиной гримасу.  
Они все ненормальные, точно. И что самое ужасное – похоже, ему среди них самое место.

– У нас пополнение! Кинсер, ты видел, у нас пополнение! – завопил голос с едва разборчивым шотландским акцентом, а уже потом Джим увидел его обладателя. Забавный человек низкого роста, в вязаной шапке, несмотря на жару: он бурно жестикулировал, экспрессивно рассказывая что-то своему собеседнику.  
– Скотти, поздоровайся, – прервал его Маккой, и тот смущенно кивнул.  
– Да-да. Я Монтгомери Скотт, можно просто Скотти, – представился тот и схватил руку Джима, чтобы пожать ее. – Это Кинсер, – кивнул он, указывая на пустое место рядом с собой. Джим смотрел во все глаза, но так ничего и не увидел, а потому просто улыбнулся одними уголками губ и пожал руку Скотти в ответ.  
– Очень приятно. Джим Кирк.

Он хотел было добавить что-то еще и только успел открыть рот, как Маккой ухватил его за воротник и потащил за собой.

– С ним все нормально? – шепотом поинтересовался Джим.  
– С кем, Скотти? – Маккой хохотнул, и Джим с удивлением заметил, что смех делал его моложе. – Да, если ты имеешь в виду его общение с Кинсером. Кинсер – один из коренных жителей города, тоже призрак. Он... стесняется показываться.

Вместо ответа Джим просто покачал головой.

На двери самодельной лаборатории висел такой же самодельный знак – «осторожно, злой ученый». Под которым была прикреплена аккуратная записка: «Вы заблуждаетесь, мистер Маккой. Злость – это нелогично. Предвосхищая все ваши вопросы: вас выдает почерк».

Заметив недовольное выражение лица Маккоя, Джим не выдержал и рассмеялся.

– Кажется, он тебя уел.  
– Заткнись, – пробурчал тот и толкнул дверь, пропуская Джима внутрь и входя следом.

Спок рассматривал что-то через микроскоп. Где он достал микроскоп в этой глуши – это та еще загадка, но Джим решил, что не будет ломать над ней голову. В конце концов, непохоже, чтобы от него собирались что-то скрывать.

Спок повернулся, наверняка услышав их шаги. Джим было улыбнулся ему, но тот остался невозмутим.  
– Мистер Кирк, – важно кивнул он. – Меня зовут Спок.  
– Я наслышан, – передернул плечами Джим. – Откуда вы знаете мое имя?  
Спок проигнорировал его вопрос в пользу не менее интригующей фразы.  
– Мы ждали вас, мистер Кирк. Пойдемте со мной.

***

– Я что?.. – переспросил Джим, не зная, рассмеяться ему или побиться головой о стол. Он никогда не жаловался на отсутствие воображения, смекалки и плохой слух, но в данной ситуации ему отчаянно хотелось уточнить, правильно ли он все понял.  
– Вы – наш билет отсюда, мистер Кирк, – любезно повторил Спок.

Да, совершенно правильно. 

Они все сидели в большой комнате, расположившись кто где. Спок сидел в кресле напротив – с этим своим идеально-нейтральным выражением лица, гордой осанкой и взглядом, будто Кирк – какой-нибудь объект его исследований. В паре метров от него была Ухура. Она больше не читала, внимательно следя за разговором, однако книга покоилась у нее на коленях. Сулу и Чехов тихонько переговаривались, и, судя по неодобрительным взглядам, которые на них бросала Ухура, она прекрасно слышала их разговор, и его тема ей не особо нравилась. Скотти устроился в одиночестве за огромным обеденным столом, выложив на него ноги, которые кто-то – Джим подозревал, что тот самый невидимый Кинсер, – то и дело сбрасывал. Маккой с удобством откинулся на том же диване, что и Джим, и теперь с закрытыми глазами слушал, что говорил Спок.

– Мы все оказались здесь в промежутке трех месяцев. Мистер Маккой был первым, и большинство тех вещей, которые мы знаем об этом городе, мы знаем благодаря ему.

Джим бросил на Маккоя взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как тот слегка поморщился от слов Спока.

– Кто был вторым? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил Джим.  
– Я, – склонил голову Спок. – Это важно?  
– Нет, – Джим покачал головой. – Просто интересно, как вы двое уживались.  
– Ругались, – лаконично ответил Маккой таким тоном, что сразу стало понятно – эта тема закрыта.  
– Последним живым до вас был мистер Скотт, и после его появления мы получили первое сообщение от города, – продолжил Спок. Джим уставился на него и хотел было перебить, но передумал. Уголок рта Спока дернулся, будто тот пытался не улыбнуться. – Так мы примерно узнали, зачем мы здесь, и что более важно – имеем шанс выбраться.  
– Что за сообщение? Каким образом? – нахмурился Джим, когда пауза в словах Спока дала ему понять, что вот теперь можно спрашивать.  
– Один из старых призраков пришел к нам. Он не назвал своего имени, но сказал, что уполномочен говорить от имени города. Что мы должны оказать городу услугу, и тогда он отпустит нас с миром. Впрочем, суть этой услуги так и не была озвучена. Призрак – как многим из них свойственно в этом месте – заявил, что всему свое время и нам понадобится еще один человек. Судя по всему, этот человек – вы, мистер Кирк.

Да уж, подумал Джим. Раньше он считал свою жизнь по-настоящему сумасшедшей.  
Но она не шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходило сейчас.

***

Они понятия не имели, как найти того, кто говорил от имени города, и это держало всех в подвешенном состоянии, а находиться в подвешенном состоянии Джим не любил. За прошедшие пару дней он узнал, что Чехов учился на навигатора летательных аппаратов и подпевал своим любимым Guns N' Roses с русским акцентом, Сулу был звездой фехтовального клуба (что немудрено), Спок занимался какими-то исследованиями, о которых не любил распространяться, Ухура работала на радио, Скотти выгнали из Массачусетского технологического института за «серьезные разногласия с руководством», а Маккой был врачом. Последнее Кирка немало удивило: с Маккоем он общался больше всего, так уж повелось с самого начала, но он как-то и не знал, кем представить Маккоя по жизни. Теперь, когда он знал правду, воображение рисовало ему сурового хирурга, который на вопрос «будет ли больно?» честно отвечал, что да – будет, и улыбался детям, пока медсестры и другие врачи не видели.

Кроме «установления контактов», Джим успел несколько раз обойти весь город в поисках неизвестно чего, а все его проблемы в полдень прекратились уже на следующий день его пребывания в городе. 

– За что ты держишься? – однажды спросил он у Маккоя, когда они сидели на лестнице перед одним из брошенных домов.  
– Что? – переспросил тот, выныривая из своих мыслей. Он то ли не услышал, что Джим сказал, то ли сделал вид, чтобы придумать отговорку получше. Хотя последний вариант Джим отмел почти разу. Он мало что знал о Леонарде Маккое, но что знал наверняка, так это то, что тот всегда был до боли честным.  
– Ты сказал тогда, – принялся объяснять Джим, – что для того, чтобы остаться в живых, надо за что-то держаться. За что держишься ты?  
Маккой какое-то время изучал его взглядом, пытаясь понять, что вызвало этот внезапный личный вопрос. В том, что вопрос действительно был более чем личным, Джим прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, но ему было интересно. А когда ему было интересно, он имел обыкновение плевать на условности.  
– Это сложно, – в конце концов вздохнул Маккой.  
– А ты попытайся, – предложил Джим. – У нас теперь есть все время мира. В чем секрет?  
Маккой снова замолчал. А потом заговорил – отчетливо устало.  
– Жена во время развода отобрала все, что можно было отобрать. Кости вот оставила, и на том спасибо. Так что я не держусь, мне не за что – вот тебе и весь секрет. Кости вниз тянут, наверное, – несмешно пошутил он, – как у отравленных свинцом, знаешь.  
Теперь Маккой смотрел на него так, словно ждал чего-то. Или, может, боялся. Джим прекрасно знал этот взгляд: так обычно смотрели люди, которым не хотелось чужой жалости. Так что он просто хлопнул Маккоя по плечу и сказал:  
– Кажется, я придумал тебе кличку.  
Маккой моргнул от неожиданности – совсем не этого он ожидал, похоже, – и черты его лица немного смягчились.  
– Почему-то мне кажется, что я не хочу знать, – покачал головой он.  
– Боунс, дружище, – улыбнулся Джим, смакуя на языке его новое имя, – у тебя нет выбора.

– За что держишься ты?  
Боунс привалился к дверному косяку и выглядел подозрительно расслабленным. Джим сразу понял, о чем он говорил, но голос и поза насторожили его. Подняв взгляд, он одобрительно присвистнул:  
– Скотти таки нашел способ умыкнуть ту бутылку джина у Спока из-под носа?  
– Джим.  
– Я никогда не был в космосе, Боунс, – пожал плечами Джим так, будто не выдал сейчас самое-самое, то, что никогда никому не говорил, потому что, серьезно, космос – это такие глупости. – Но мне бы очень хотелось.  
Если так разобраться, это не лучший ответ, но Джим по глазам видел – Боунс его понял.  
– Я боюсь высоты, – немного помолчав, признался тот. – И у меня аэрофобия.  
– Это ничего, – ободряюще улыбнулся ему Джим. – Ты можешь не смотреть вниз.

***

Человек, говорящий от имени города, нашел их сам. Он не назвался, и Джим видел его впервые, но остальные были с ним явно знакомы. Он выглядел, будто настоятель церкви, и четки с небольшим деревянным крестиком были обмотаны вокруг его запястий.

– Мы ждали вас, мистер Кирк, – улыбнулся он, повторяя ранее сказанные ему слова Спока. Джим внутренне подобрался, но настоятель только доброжелательно улыбнулся и добавил. – Корабль ведь не может отправляться в плавание без капитана, не так ли?

***

На самом деле, думает Джим, они могли бы догадаться и раньше.  
(Вообще-то, нет, наверное, не могли бы.)

Город Ливингстон был заброшен давно, так давно, что даже на карте от него осталась разве что какая-то невразумительная пометка. Город Ливингстон был из тех, которые называют вечными странниками, городами, которые появляются и исчезают в случайных местах, и цикл их движения не имеет начала и конца, как и цикл жизни. 

Когда город остановился, он не понял, в чем дело. Первое время ничего не происходило – а потом идеальный порядок начал рушиться. Проваливался асфальт, а плиты трескались, ночной ветер выбивал окна, оставляя в рамах острые осколки, а призрачные жители перестали показываться, потому что солнце жгло их.

Сердце города – старый завод – заржавело и больше не могло функционировать, и тогда город решил, что ему нужен врач.  
Так в Ливингстоне появился Леонард Маккой, который, однако, ничем не мог помочь.

Город притягивал одного за другим – инженера, навигатора, ученого, специалиста по коммуникациям, врача, бойца – и не хватало только того, чье сердце было таким же огромным, но и таким же ржавым и требовавшим внимания, как и сердце города, того, кто без сожалений нажмет на кнопку или спустит курок, того, кто даст толчок и снова запустит цикл. 

Все это время город не просто забирал живых. Он собирал свой собственный экипаж.

***

– Подай гаечный ключ, – попросил Джим, не глядя на копошившегося рядом Боунса.  
– Только если ты пообещаешь не ронять его на этот раз, – хмыкнул тот, но ключ все-таки подал.

Пока Джим ремонтировал конвейер, все механизмы которого частично заржавели, частично требовали лучшего закрепления, Боунс был рядом и помогал. Мистер «Самые крепкие руки», как Джим посмеивался над ним, действительно оправдывал это дурацкое звание каждый раз, когда Джиму было не справиться в одиночку. Пожалуй, Боунс – да еще Сулу – были единственными, кому не нашлось четкого и однозначного задания. Человек города объяснил это тем, что когда город впервые понял, что остановился и не может пойти дальше, он решил, что болен, а значит – ему нужно было лечение.

«Извините его, – сказал тогда человек города, разглаживая невидимые складки на черной рясе, – ему порой сложно с человеческими определениями».

Получается, Боунс мог бы здесь и не оказаться. Спокойно доехать до своего пункта назначения (хотя Джим подозревал, что пункта назначения не было вовсе, и Боунс собирался уехать настолько далеко, насколько вообще возможно). Начать ту самую новую жизнь, которую хотел. Джим поймал себя на малодушной мысли, что рад, что Боунс здесь, и тут же тряхнул головой, прогоняя ее. Кажется, его уровень эгоизма все рос и рос и был подобен радиации.

Приятного мало.

Где-то там слышен был голос Скотти, который снова ругался – то ли с Кинсером, то ли со Споком. Угадать не представлялось возможным: что Кинсер, что Спок предпочитали тихие методы «военных действий». Спок добивал логикой и бронебойными аргументами, а Кинсер просто делал так, как ему заблагорассудилось, заставляя Скотти орать еще громче. Скотти руководил в аппаратной под чутким руководством Спока, и время от времени прислушиваясь, Джим жалел, что пропускал такое зрелище. 

Сулу ассистировал Чехову с расчетами координат. Местный гений и правда оказался гением: битый час расписывал Джиму и остальным процесс вычисления, восторженно тараторя и сопровождая рассказ кривоватыми графиками на листике, выдранном из блокнота. От Чехова зависело, сможет ли город пойти дальше – правильно ли выбрано место и время прибытия, а так же амплитуда искривления пространства.

– Это невероятно! – довольно восклицал Чехов каждый раз, когда уравнения сходились.

Систему внутренних коммуникаций налаживала Ухура, которая после работы на радиостанции и подробных лекций Чехова, могла считаться почти мастером. Время от времени ее голос звучал в разных концах здания: она проверяла на исправность старые микрофоны.

– Мы могли бы обойтись без тебя, – задумчиво сказал ему Боунс. Джим попытался определить, есть ли в его голосе нотка обвинения, и с облегчением понял, что нет. Маккой просто констатировал факт, и Джим как никогда кристально ясно понял: Боунс ведь отдал эти три месяца жизни. Они все отдали кусочек своего времени, потому что у города какие-то свои понятия о людях, потому что ему надо было, чтобы Джим пришел и просто нажал на чертову кнопку.

«Извини» повисло на языке, но в итоге там и осталось. Эти извинения были бы похожи на попытку расковырять относительно свежую рану, так что Джим не стал.

Когда динамики где-то под потолком пару раз неприятно затрещали, Джим подумал, что никогда раньше не был так рад слышать голос Ухуры, которая сообщила:

– Проверка протокола 3-9-9. Все системы в норме. Мы готовы к старту.

***

Джим устало потер переносицу. Завод был готов к запуску, остались сущие пустяки – отдать приказ и поднять рычаг. Он мимоходом глянул на Боунса – тот все еще перепроверял последние показатели, которые ему вручил Сулу, и вообще выглядел очень деловым. Джим улыбнулся про себя и окинул взглядом их импровизированный экипаж. Скотти бормотал что-то себе под нос, а рядом стоял Кинсер – наконец-то Джим научился его видеть. Чехов подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения: Джим готов был поспорить, что тому просто было интересно, сработают ли его расчеты. Спок заметно нервничал, но тут же успокоился, когда Ухура что-то ему сказала. Только Сулу был спокоен, как камень, и готов был садануть по кнопке «старт», как только Джим подаст сигнал.

Джим вспомнил выражение лица Боунса, вспомнил уверенность во взгляде Сулу и твердым голосом скомандовал:

– Заряжай!  
– Есть, капитан, – серьезно кивнул тот. Кажется, кое-кто принял точку зрения города за чистую монету.

Они с Сулу сработали одновременно: кнопка «старт» и поднятие рычага запустили механизмы завода. Конвейеры, предварительно смазанные, мерно покатились вперед, и воздух наполнился гулом и вибрацией, и все это осело где-то в легких и выбило почву из-под ног, и внутренности уже знакомо скрутило, и Джим только успел увидеть, как всех остальных обволакивает спиралями света – они не становились прозрачными, а наоборот: были ярче яркого и живее всех живых.

Его выдернуло, сбило с ног, и Джим приземлился на что-то – судя по ощущениям, на асфальт, – и протер глаза. Он был за пределами города, но остальных рядом не было. Джим поднялся, поморщившись от боли, отряхнул одежду и оглянулся по сторонам. 

Взгляд его замер на дорожном знаке у обочины.

На котором было написано: «Добро пожаловать в Энтерпрайз, Алабама, населен...» 

Джим читал, и читал, и читал, но ощущение, будто почва ему под ноги так и не вернулась, никуда не делось. Хорошо, что ему больше не приходилось исчезать каждый полдень, потому что сейчас он думал, что мог бы исчезнуть насовсем.

***

В баре было шумно – разумеется, вечер-то в самом разгаре, почему бы и нет. Джим сидел на высоком стуле за стойкой и методично, со всей серьезностью подхода к делу надирался. Третий стакан чистого виски с неидеально округлым кусочком льда жег внутренности примерно так же, как и первый. На шум и музыку Джим не обращал внимания – казалось, просто сидел в небольшом звуконепроницаемом пузыре и не намеревался его покидать до конца вечера.

Где-то позади послышался грохот стульев, но Джим даже не дернулся. Первая драка за сегодняшний вечер, но если все сложится, то и близко не последняя.

Джим хотел сделать знак бармену, чтобы тот налил еще, но вдруг на плечо ему опустилась чья-то тяжелая рука. Джим вздохнул: похоже, драться придется гораздо раньше, чем он успеет окончательно набраться. Он не любил, когда ему портили планы. Повел плечом, стряхнул чужое прикосновение и едва развернулся корпусом, чтобы посмотреть, кто же это тут у нас такой смелый, да так и замер в полуобороте. Моргнул пару раз и, убедившись, что ему не показалось, теперь уже точно заказал себе еще виски. Двойную порцию.

Боунс по-хозяйски уселся рядом. Пауза затягивалась, пока Джим не решил, что ну его к черту.  
– Иногда мне казалось, что я тебя придумал, – произнес он и отпил из стакана, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь еще.  
– Я думал, у тебя воображение побогаче будет, – невозмутимо прокомментировал Боунс. – А тебя не так уж и сложно найти, ты знаешь, Джимми? Выбирай самой дрянной бар – не ошибешься.  
– Может, я хотел, чтобы ты нашел, – Джим слабо улыбнулся в стакан. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Боунс?  
Тот окинул Джима насмешливым взглядом, отобрал стакан и, сделав щедрый глоток, сказал:  
– Я не мог тебя просто так оставить.

Джим впервые за несколько дней наконец-то почувствовал, что снова стоит на земле.


End file.
